


Just Like Your Mother.

by BeesKneesandNoodles



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKneesandNoodles/pseuds/BeesKneesandNoodles
Summary: Ruby really does remind Raven of Summer.A short story.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Just Like Your Mother.

Summer is holding newborn baby Ruby in her arms, humming as she walks along the dirt roads of Patch.  
She looks up and sees a raven in a tree by her home.  
She smirks to herself, she doesn't even have to look the bird in the eye to know. She sits down on a rock and motions for the bird to come to join her.   
"Raven, meet Ruby Rose. She's beautiful, isn't she?" Summer whispered.  
Raven flew down and transformed. "Just like her mother."  
"You're always welcome back, Raven. I forgive you. I understand why."  
"...the fight against Salem- it's hopeless, Summ."  
"We can stop her, Rae, and even if it is, we have to try."  
\---  
Raven looks to Ruby with a hint of guilt in her eyes.  
"You're just like your mother."


End file.
